One Path Only
by Changfriedrice
Summary: One year. One year of Rey training and mastering herself with the Force. However, a soon confrontation with the dark warrior throws her down into a field of uncertainty. She begins to question not just her allegiance, but the right path to follow. As time passes, she discovers her true destiny. And it was not one she expected. Reylo/Slow burn/Dark side Rey
1. Chapter 1

Hi, everyone!

I've always been a lurker - that is, I perused fanfics (Twilight, Harry Potter, Naruto, Claymore, Sword Art Online, and much much more) and only perused fanfics. Well, I've finally decided to take a step forward and write a fanfic of my own. This idea has been toying with me ever since one of my close friends introduced me to the Star Wars universe. I happened to stumble across a theory online that Rey will turn to the dark side, and thus, this story was immediately born. I wholeheartedly ship Kylo and Rey, and I enjoy toying with Rey changing ties. You bet your ass I'm going to watch The Last Jedi.

College is difficult, but finding a path to walk down after my undergrad is even harder. I _will_ update, but please be patient. I cannot promise an update every single week, but I will strive to achieve that goal.

Lastly, I do not have the time to proofread and edit my chapters. If you find a grammatical error or something off/stilted, please let me know.

I hope you enjoy! If you read, please leave a review, favorite, favorite, or (hopefully _and_ ) follow!

Oh, and disclaimer: I do not own any characters. Star Wars belongs to Disney (Lucasfilm).

* * *

Chapter 1: Unlikely Reconciliation

" _You need a teacher! I can show you the ways of the force!"_

One year. One year since her battle with Kylo Ren.

Rey chewed her bottom lip, remembering the details plainly as if it had just happened yesterday. Surprisingly, she had taken the upper hand and managed to disfigure his untainted face. But that wasn't what bothered her. The more she tried to focus on what emotions were running rampant through her during the fight, the blurrier her recollections became. It was like trying to retain water in the palm of her hand.

Her symptoms became more profound as the months passed. She always liked retreating to her dreams; in fact, this was her go-to while spending countless amount of years by herself as a scavenger in Jakku. But even now, her dreams were not enough. She often found herself deliberately taking a trip down memory lane, always traversing down the road that led to Kylo Ren and his offer to teach her, no thanks to Luke.

Luke.

Something was wrong with him. When Rey went to the island with Chewie and met the legendary Luke Skywalker himself, hesitation was the last thing she had expected from him. But that, combined with the slow reveal of his face as he took his hood off, had divulged wary eyes that scanned Rey's frame and caused her exiguous discomfort.

She had then bridged their gap even more so by stretching out her arm. His blue orbs took their attention off her face and glued onto the offered lightsaber so desperately calling back to its owner. After a few more bouts of hesitation, Luke had clasped his hand around his possession.

"I want you to train me," Rey had said.

Luke had given a sharp dip of his head and taken an indefinite hiatus toward living the life of a recluse. They had walked back down the strenuous flight of steps, and Rey saw for the first time a real smile out of him as he saw the towering seven foot hairy monster stationed beside the Millennium Falcon roaring in delight.

Of course, that was one year ago.

As far as what she could see, everything was going smoothly. Luke had accepted her offer and became her mentor, teaching her all about the ways of the Force—how to properly wield a lightsaber (he lent her his since she didn't own one), how to harness the asset within her, and how to _feel_ her surroundings and discipline herself to the point that she didn't feel like yanking out her hair after a mere hour of meditation. Her skills were far more cultivated and honed than they were during Starkiller Base. Her relationship with Luke grew, and as time passed, she saw him more as a brother than a teacher.

As quickly as they had become situated with one another, the two of them fell apart.

Three months ago, Luke had disappeared without a word, off to where no one could find him; not Organa, not Rey, no one. His departure threw everyone off. Without a mentor to properly discipline her, Rey became a bit lax, spending less time meditating in the forest, which was where she was now.

Rey groaned in frustration, swinging her legs off the tree she was cocooned in and jumping to the ground. She stood up and gave a few satisfied grunts while she stretched. Luke hadn't been the same since she asked to go kyber crystal hunting in order to forge her own lightsaber. At first, she'd thought she was imagining things, but his persistent excuses and steadily increase in distance he put between the two of them dissipated her initial thoughts.

It was nice being her own teacher for once, but she'd be lying if she said she wasn't worried. No one had heard from Luke in months. She could still sense him, albeit faintly. It was almost as if he was deliberately hiding his aura from any Force-sensitive users. And not just any Force user. Her.

She shook the thoughts from her head and noted the time. On cue, her stomach growled. Although Resistance meal sizes were far from ample, one serving was still much more plentiful than a whole portion that she would seldom earn on Jakku.

The hurry through the heavy thicket passed in no time, and before long, the encapsulated bunker approached her eyes. An extensive fleet of X-wings lined side-by-side, their hulls slowly rusting from lack of maintenance. Only a few pilots cared to come out and polish and perform regular checkups on their jets now that real combat was notional. And one of them was Finn, who was currently operating with his back on a creeper.

"Finn!" Rey exclaimed, waving her arm in the air bunglingly as she recognized the familiar fighter jacket he wore.

She could see his feet slide him out from under the jet. "Rey!"

"Weren't you out here four hours ago?"

"Yeah," he said, clapping his hands to get rid of debris. "It has to be in top condition. You know, for when we fight again."

"It's been a whole year, Finn."

"Yeah. A whole year for them to plan." He drops his wrench in his toolbox. "It worries me, Rey. You know how dangerous the First Order is; you've seen what they can do. It's been one whole year of silence. No radio communications, rumors by word of mouth, nothing. When I was with them, Hux always had a plan. Hell, he had plans to his plans."

Rey settled her hand on his shoulder.

"I wouldn't worry too much about it," she said. "They suffered a crippling defeat on what used to be their home planet. Our resistance is that much stronger because of it. Striking now would be foolish of them; laying low would be the wisest option. Besides, last I heard, Hux was caught up in the explosion."

Finn's face turned dark and he scowled. "I doubt it. That man can squeeze his way out of any tough situation. He's one lucky cat."

Rey chuckled, but then stopped. "I'm stronger now. We all are. We won once; we can do it again."

"Speaking of stronger, did you hear?" Finn asked.

"Hmm?"

"Luke's on his way back. General Organa received notification this morning, right after you had left for the forest."

Rey's mouth dropped. "Did he give a reason?"

Finn shook his head. "Organa made it clear that he wanted to speak to you. Urgently."

Rey tapped into the Force and, for the first time in a week, reached for Luke. She honed in on the pulsing dot and located him. His bedchambers.

"You're doing that Force mumbo-jumbo again. Go."

Rey nodded and then left. She entered into the Resistance, dipping her head to acknowledge the greetings supplied to her as she wormed her way through the intricate maze. She traversed the hallways at a rapid pace until she reached a dark door. The door slid open of its own accord, and Rey stepped inside. And there stood Luke. Luke Skywalker.

"Rey." Nothing. His eyes were steely. Hardened.

"Master." She got on one knee and then stood back up. "Where have you been?"

Luke takes a calculating stare, and in this moment of weakness, Rey observes his features. He looked a little worse for the wear—not physically, but she could sense something inside. A sickness.

"It's not about the where, but about the why."

"Why, then?" Rey asked, snuffing away the small spark of annoyance. She was not expecting their first conversation in three months to be so cryptic. Then, in a smaller voice, she said, "I've missed you."

Luke walked up to her and placed both his hands on her shoulders. His mouth set into a grim line.

"I wanted things to change," he muttered, seemingly talking to himself now. "But I can no longer deny the truth. My young Padawan," he said. "I cannot be your teacher anymore."

The room seemed to drop a few degrees. Rey had to run his words through her head thrice before understanding them.

"What?" Rey realized her jaw was open and she snapped it shut. "I—I don't understand. Please explain, master. Did I fail you?"

"You did nothing of the sort. It is fate. Uncontrollable destiny."

"You're been marginalizing me for the past three months, and the first thing you do when you come back is telling me this? Don't you think it's time for a _better_ explanation?"

"Rey—"

"Don't give me that tone! I'm not a child anymore! So you just want me to, what, forget everything you taught me? Forget the ways of the Force?"

"Stop the petulance, Rey. You must understand—"

"You're the last Jedi! If you're not teaching me, then who will?" she asked. "No, I refuse. You and I both know my training is not complete. I have yet to forge my own lightsaber!"

Luke shuffled his eyes to the floor, and she caught the gesture.

"You were never planning on allowing me to have one." Her voice came out muted. "You were never going to let me complete my training, were you?"

"You must understand, Rey," Luke said. "Do not feel betrayed."

"What am I supposed to feel then?" she hissed. Tears began to well. "Three months on my own, and then you just ditch me! I've had enough false lies. I waited alone on Jakku for _years_ , praying my family would show. Or did you forget?"

Luke sighed. "Anakin Skywalker."

"What about him?"

"Think, Rey. Think."

Rey halted and racked her brain, pouring through bits and pieces of information absorbed through history. "You think I'll turn to the Dark Side?" Her eyes widened.

"Your anger has been growing. That much I know."

Rey wanted to tell him that it was because of his absence that she was this way, but she bit her tongue. How was she supposed to contain herself? She had never been a stoic character—her anger often got the best of her. It was something she had no reign over, especially given her circumstances. But before she could fumble for something else to say, the sirens rang.

Both their attentions diverted from the stilted conversation at hand and to the thought of what the alarms could symbolize. Rey swallowed the urge to look at Luke.

Then the two of them bolted into action and ran out into the hallways. There was already a large bustle of murmurs and excitement. It was blatant young resistance fighters who had been training for the past year were antsy and ready to see real action.

Rey arrived in the general assembly room right as a navigation panelist spoke.

"Our scanners have shown the First Order's ship in our system."

"Where?" General Organa demanded. The man zoomed in on the red flashing dot.

"Currently floating near Takodana."

 _Takodana._ _Why did that name sound so familiar?_

"We were there," Finn appeared by Rey's side and turned to her. "Remember?" And then it hit her.

"Maz," Rey whispered. "Yeah. Maz's planet. He wants something from her." All the attention turned to her.

"There has to be a logical explanation for why they're returning to a planet they've already reduced to ruins."

"Takodana's renowned for their black markets," Luke said. "As Rey pointed out, it wouldn't come as a surprise if the First Order were looking for something. It could very well be the materials needed to create another Starkiller Base."

"The First Order sure are cutting it close," Finn stated. "For them to drop off the face of the galaxy for a year only to suddenly come up right under our noses, right near the Resistance Base. How can we be sure it's not a trap?"

"It does not matter what their intentions are," General Organa spoke. "What matters is that we stop them. We set up a strike team. Attack before they do, and stop whatever it is they are seeking for. I want every fighter pilot to report to Poe and Finn. Is that clear?"

A chorus of 'Yes, General' echoed throughout the room. What was a silent congregation was now filled with the buzzing of preparation.

"What about me, General Organa?" Rey asked, after a large portion of the crowd had dispersed. The only time she commandeered a ship was on the Millennium Falcon when Finn and her were on the run from the two TIE-fighters. Coordinated battle conditions in the upcoming battle were a complete opposite of her experience.

General Organa looked up from her battle plans. "Rey?" She then glanced over at Luke, who was still in the room. Rey caught the clandestine look they shared.

"I want you to stay here, Rey," Organa commanded. Rey was just about to open her mouth but the general continued. "No buts. You'll be safer observing from the sidelines. This battle is not one for you."

Rey's blood ran cold and her heart sank with disappointment. "What about Kylo Ren?" she said.

"What about him?"

"If—" Ren shook her head. "No, _when_ he shows up, do you really expect me to just law low and do nothing? He is a dark warrior, and a renowned one at that. I don't mean to undermine your authority, but he is too strong for your fighters."

"That is why I am going."

Rey's head snapped over to Luke. "You?"

Luke nodded. "The First Order will not rest until the Resistance is extinct. It is time. I have made my decision." Then he walked up to Rey.

"This is the last request I ask of you, as your teacher," he whispered. "Stay with Organa. Stay here. Can I trust you to do that?"

Rey looked into his eyes. She began biting her lips again, a sign of her uncertainty. She couldn't refuse him, no matter how much she wanted to.

"Fine."

"Good," Luke declared. "Return to your chambers. The battle will be over soon."

And with that, he left. Organa followed shortly afterwards, and Rey found herself standing alone, wondering why Luke wouldn't give her an explanation for his actions. Shaking her head, she trudged her feet back to her room and collapsed on the bed.

The fact that Luke's eyes were filled with absolute certitude made Rey feel like an ultimatum was about to happen. He was going to clash with Kylo Ren, and what scared Rey the most was that she wasn't sure who would win. A small part of her even wished that one side—it didn't matter which, so long as it ended things once and for all—would win already.

She didn't know what to expect. Yesterday already felt like a faint memory. So much was happening. A normal day of meditation and self-training led to Luke renouncing his role of teacher and the First Order spotlighting their presence. There was no way this was chance.

 _Come to me._

Rey jerked out of her thoughts and whirled around her room. "Who's that?" A year...

 _You know you want to_.

Her eyes widened when she heard the voice again.

 _I know you, Rey. I know your hate. You don't want to stay behind. You want to find me. Finish off what you started._

 _Get out of my head_ , Rey growled.

 _That is no way to treat me after a year of silence. You are taking after your mentor quite well._

The memories of Luke dismissing her made Rey ball her fists. Before she could retort, Kylo Ren spoke again.

 _I know of your little Resistance's plans. Do you really think_ Luke Skywalker _is enough? He is but a mere uncle. A fool. I know his power, and I know that he will not prevail. Years of hiding weakened him._

Rey hesitated. _He is a greater man than you will ever be._

 _Why, because he is a Jedi?_ A pause. _The world is not black and white. One of many things you will learn when you have a better teacher._

Kylo Ren's voice lowered into a dark, dispassionate tone and gave Rey the push she needed. _Supreme Leader Snoke will be most pleased when I kill off the last Jedi._

Rey knew Kylo Ren was provoking her. She knew he was taunting her, forcing her to jump up to action. And she tried to restrain herself, but in the end, she failed.

She jumped off her bed and ran out her door into the hallway. Her fury was so palpable that she could see red. She gripped her staff tightly, pretending it was Kylo Ren's neck. How she hated him. If only her lightsaber ran just a little deeper. If only she had killed him when she had the chance.

 _Good. Come to me._

She wormed herself through the base, ducking her head down low whenever a few stragglers passed her. Running out into the open, she saw the X-wing she was looking for.

 _Come to me._

"Didn't Organa tell you to stand down?" Finn asked incredulously as she hopped into the passenger seat behind him. She noted that he continued preparing for takeoff, however, and took that as a positive sign.

"I can't stand down and do nothing, Finn." Rey buckled herself in and slipped on her helmet. "I can sense Kylo Ren. Master's going to need backup if we are to defeat him for good." Butterflies festered in her stomach. What she was saying only held partial truth, and she was scared because of it. Her rationale laid dangerously close to the edge of the cliff. She was betraying a direct order from not only her master, but the General. She was lying to everyone. All so that she could have a chance at defeating _him_.

The voice in her head retracted, and she was allowed to fully focus on what was in front of her. The X-wing, now fully prepped, flew up past the sky and into space.

"So you got a plan?" Finn asked her after he set the controls on autopilot.

"Plan?"

"Yeah, you know…like a strategy?" Finn cranked his head back and looked at Rey. "You don't have a plan," he sighed.

"No. No. Listen, Finn. I need you to sneak me on board the Finalizer," Rey spoke while channeling her inner peace in order to subdue the Force within her. That way, she would be almost undetectable by any Force users.

"What?! You're crazy, woman! Like, actually cuckoo!"

"Listen, Finn!" Rey grabbed him by the shoulders. Finn winced at the pressure. "You're the only one who can help me. No one knows the Finalizer as well as you do."

"Like I said, you're deranged."

"I need to be the one to end all of this. I can't let Luke get involved in a war that isn't his. Please."

She could sense Finn clenching his teeth. As much as he was her friend, she'd fly the damn thing over if she had to.

"Alright. What do you need me to do?" Finn asked. Then, sensing Rey was about to thank him, he interjected, "Nuh-uh! Don't thank me. I don't wanna hear any praise come out of your mouth until you get out of there unscathed, you hear me?"

"Just get me on board and stay put. Ditch the plane and hide if you need to. I don't doubt that there will be swarms of Stormtroopers guarding every possible entrance."

Finn nodded and turned the autopilot off. "We're here."

And they were. Even if someone was blind, they could still hear the sounds of the lasers and explosions. Hordes of TIE fighters swarmed around the Finalizer like hornets to their queen. On the other hand flew the X-wings, who were doing their best to break the First Order's defense. Rays of green and red clashed and exploded like a wide array of fireworks. Rey tried her best to steer her eyes away from all the destructive debris—the only physical remnants of good and evil themselves.

"These things have stealth modes, right?" She leaned forward and absorbed the absurd amount of buttons on the panelboard.

"Yeah, but the chances we make it through that warzone without being hit is slim to none."

"That's why we have Takodana," Rey said, pointing out the planet that was directly below the fight. We can circle around and approach from the back."

Their X-wing painfully crawled its way around the planet and to the other side. They had to go slow, otherwise they were risking exposure. The faster a ship went, the more susceptible it was to be picked up on radar.

"We're lucky," Finn breathed a sigh of relief after they finished half the trip undetected. "It looks like their shields are down now. We'll be able to enter through station port F." He pointed.

"Maybe it's fate," Rey said, absentmindedly echoing Luke. "Not luck."

Finn gives her a perplexed look before he inched the X-wing toward the ship bay. The bay doors opened on their own volition and revealed a cargo area void of any life. No signs of Stormtroopers or repair crew reached their eyes. The X-wing came to a grinding stop.

Rey scrambled to unbuckle her seat belt and exit the ship. Finn followed suit, placing his feet on the Finalizer for the first time in a year.

"Never thought I'd ever see myself here again," Finn muttered.

"Do you know where Kylo Ren's quarters are?"

"Sure. They're in the east wing. If you hurry, you can get there in—"

However, Finn didn't get the chance to complete his sentence. A loud rumbling noise reached their ears, and a split second later—so fast that neither had time to react—a surge of people suddenly roared into the room, seemingly appearing out of thin air. Dozens of Stormtroopers revealed themselves from their hiding places and pointed their blasters at Rey and Finn. A second later, all sound died away. Except for one.

The sound of the man's shoes clicking on the tile floor didn't mean anything to Rey, but she saw through her peripherals that Finn had started shaking. Taking a deep breath, she lifted her eyes, expecting to see Kylo Ren. But it wasn't.

"General Hux," she heard Finn whisper.

The mass of people present didn't suggest anything else than that of the enemy being forewarned the two were coming. They couldn't do anything. One tentative step and they would be blown to pieces.

"Or maybe," Finn breathed, and it took Rey a second to note he was talking to her. "It wasn't fate nor luck. We just walked into a trap."

Rey braced herself. Her hand itched toward her staff, but before she could bring it to use, a heavy blow struck her head. And just like that, she was out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Reunion

Rey awoke. For a second, she felt she was back at Jakku. The barren desert had been an ideal catalyst for illness, and on the days she was sick, she would sleep restlessly, waking up in the middle of the night perspiring. Her nose would be runny, and consciousness lightheaded. This is what it felt like now.

The room was pitch black, so dark she could barely see her own body. But one thing she was aware of were the heavy thuds pounding against her head. Rey attempted to ease the pain by rubbing her temples, but realized that her movement was restricted. Her arms were latched by metal beams to the armrests of the chair she was in.

It took her a few minutes before she remembered why she was here, and when she did, she let out a low, frustrated groan. A seed of angst blossomed inside the pits of her stomach; with it came just a dash of hopelessness. She never had any parents to reprimand her on her life on Jakku, so, in a sense, she had never experienced shame. Until now. Shame washed over her like someone had poured a bucket of ice water over her head. Luke was right. She didn't deserve any of them. She tried to prove him wrong, thinking that she had matured. Yet, once again, she let her emotions get the best of her, and now look at where she was. In the heart of the enemy lair.

Rey shrugged the despair from her mind and focused on the shackles. If she made broke through, she could escape. There were four in total ̶ two around her wrists, and two around her ankles. She gave a little pull. Nothing. She gave a harder pull. Still nothing, except now her wrists had angry welts across them. Concentrating, she focused her practiced skills on the mechanical straps, attempting to dismantle the lock from within to set herself free. It should have worked, but it didn't. She surmised that the First Order wasn't as dumb as she'd originally thought.

There was a sudden hiss. Rey shirked away from the sound, afraid that there was a creature in the vicinity, but it was just the door. A beam of light seeped in through the bottom, and she could see a tray of food being pushed in. The hand clasped around the tray was enclosed in a white, geared glove. A Stormtrooper's.

"Wait!" Her cry was more of a rasp. She swallowed, lubricating her throat. "Wait!"

Even if the Stormtrooper did hear her, he didn't pay her any attention. The hand retreated just as quickly as it had come, and the door closed, leaving her alone in the dark.

After another thorough evaluation of her situation, Rey deemed that there was nothing else to do, and that she was stuck here. Her head was throbbing even more painfully, but she just managed to focus enough to bring the contents on the tray over to her. The food was slightly odiferous, but Rey didn't sense any poison, so she ate it. She was dehydrated, however, and it made chewing difficult. The meal also tasted of mold and rotten grains, but she finished whatever it was before slinking back down into her seat and falling asleep.

Time continued to permeate until it could no longer be quantifiable. If her captors didn't kill her, then boredom would. She was in no fit condition ̶ let alone a friendly environment ̶ to meditate, so when she tried, she failed. There were no windows, so she couldn't distinguish day and night. Her surroundings seemed to grow darker as the days passed, until the room became so dark Rey couldn't even see her hands. Maybe she was going blind. However, she knew for certain the three things that did exist: herself, the Stormtrooper, and the abyss.

She knew it had to have been at least a week, though. The Stormtrooper came at arbitrary times ̶ sometimes he would come to replace her food within hours, and sometimes it would take him a whole day. Rey attempted to uncover a pattern in his methodology, but she came up short and began to appreciate his footsteps echoing down the corridor more and more as time grew to pass instead ̶ not because of the food, no; she could survive days without eating, as demonstrated on Jakku whenever she didn't find any metal scraps of interest for Unkar Plutt ̶ but whenever the Stormtrooper came, the door slid up. And when the door slid up, light rushed in, pulling Rey away from the ever-approaching realm of insanity.

She tried her powers on him every time he came in, but without effect. Maybe it was because the room was so cold that her teeth were constantly chattering, preventing her from enunciating her words confidently. Or maybe it was because she was in a perpetual state of discomfort from how filthy she was. The lack of access to a bathroom meant one thing ̶ she had to soil herself, staining the clothes with her own fluids.

But then, one day, the regular routine broke. Rey's ears perked up as she heard the usual footsteps approaching the door. She drew her head lazily and pointed her eyes over to the small comfort that was about to come. As planned, the door lifted a few inches off the ground and a tray of food slid through. But then, to her astonishment, the door rose past its usual ten centimeters until the entire entrance was uncovered; in its place was a light so intense she had to squint and rest her hand on her forehead. Even then, she was still blinded.

"Leave," a voice commanded. There was a shuffle as the Stormtrooper left, and then the room dimmed back to its normal blackness.

"We meet again, Rey."

Rey mustered up the energy to lift her head upwards. Her eyes were still too sensitive to function. But she didn't need her vision. Her ears were enough.

"Kylo."

He remained silent, and judging by the stillness of his body, he wasn't speaking anytime soon.

Now that Rey's entire conscious was wary of the predator at hand, her muscles stiffened. She could feel it—her eyes were dilating and her breathing became labored. Spending an unknown amount of time in solitude had lured her into a false sense of security that was broken the moment the man set foot into her chamber. He, who had been in her dreams for so long, was standing right in front of her, eyeing her hungrily. The man who killed Han Solo, her friend. The man threatening to topple everything she strived for. The man she feared and hated.

It was finally Kylo Ren who opened his mouth first.

"You've grown strong, Rey," he told her. She could sense his silent footsteps. He was pacing around her. "But not strong enough. Did you think you could hide? Did you think for a split second before you fell into my trap?" He seemed to be reprimanding her.

"Fuck you," she spat defensively, somehow mustering up the courage to formulate a retort. But inside, she chastised herself. She was foolish. So, so foolish.

"What was your plan after you snuck aboard the ship? Or were you blindly following your pride?"

She didn't answer him. There was no possible response in her situation. She knew he knew she royally messed up.

"It seems you have tried escaping with the same mind tricks you implemented the last time you were on board this ship. Rest assured, I personally made sure the Stromtrooper's hearing was impaired."

Rey laughed. She opened her mouth and coarse laughter slipped out, the sound a product of minimal food and drink with a hint of madness. Her response stopped Kylo Ren's menacing pace and seemed to throw him off, even if it was only for a second.

"What do you want with me?"

"What I've always wanted," he responded. "For you to join me. As my pupil."

The chair rattled around as Rey threw her weight against it.

"I'd rather die," she growled. "There's no way I'd _ever_ join you."

"That can be arranged," he replied. And then his hand was around her throat.

The veins in his gloved hand popped with fury to rival his own as he squeezed the life out of her. He pressed against throat with such hate, with revenge, that Rey thought her head was about to fly off. She couldn't breathe. Tiny, pitiful croaks that managed to slip out from the little passageway that was still unconstructed echoed endlessly around the silent tussle they were in. Both of her hands were twitching against the straps, trying their hardest to break free so that she could claw at his grip. But her attempts were futile. He continued squeezing until she saw stars, until her lungs cried for the air that rest a few centimeters away. But she had to do something. Otherwise, she was going to die right in front of him. Something, anything. And then ̶

Kylo Ren released her. Cold air seeped back into Rey's lungs and she immediately began coughing at the change in pressure. Ironically, there was so much recoil that she almost choked herself to death.

The next few minutes constituted Rey gloriously gasping and trying to return herself to a functioning order. Her throat was drier than it had been and her heart continued pounding in hyperdrive, scared at how little control she had in the situation.

She barely had time to appreciate her restoration before she felt something prodding against her consciousness. Grimacing, she tried to fight back, but the longer she resisted, the stronger he got. Plus, in her weakened state, she couldn't put up much of a fight. He absorbed all her willpower, and then Rey gasped when he bypassed her barriers and forcefully planted himself into her mind.

 _Feel it,_ he hissed. She closed her eyes and felt something else invade her mind's bubble ̶ compared to what she was suffering through a few minutes ago, this feeling was the complete opposite. The unique entity rushed inside her like fresh water down her throat. It washed away all the torment, all the torture. It was something strange, something new. Her fingers twitched not in desperation, but in pleasure, well-receiving the sparks that jolted her deep to her core. She felt herself with her head held high, gazing below at the clouds beneath her. She felt the command she possessed. She felt omnipotent.

 _This is power._

Kylo Ren gave her another dose, and Rey involuntarily whimpered.

 _This is what you can have._ Another dose. _There is nothing wrong about surrendering to your desires. There is nothing wrong with succumbing to your emotions. The Jedi Code instructs that emotions are barriers, not the key to freedom._

 _The Jedi Code is right_ , Rey grit.

 _No. Passion is key. Embrace your hatred towards me. Embrace your anger. All you must do is surrender._

Without waiting for a response, he withdrew himself from her mind.

It took Rey a few seconds to gather her senses, and when she did, she noticed she was heavily panting.

"I ̶ I won't." Her vocal cords sounded like they had been shredded with a laser from a blaster rifle.

"Choose the right path, and you will be rewarded." He was referring to the rush of power Rey felt. "Choose the wrong path…" Kylo Ren flexed his hand toward Rey's throat again. "And there will be suffering."

"Even still, I know where my allegiance stands."

Kylo Ren tsked. "You are stubborn, girl. You seem to forget that alliances can be manipulated, given the right leverage."

Rey thought to herself for a second, and then it dawned on her. She cleared her throat.

"If you think I'm going to join the First Order just because you have my friend, you are sorely mistaken," she said. She braced herself, anticipating more torture at her contentiousness.

"We both know that is a lie. You would rather sacrifice your own life to save the boy's, especially if you were the cause for the position he is in."

"Where is he? Where is Finn?" She swallowed. Kylo Ren was right. She had abused Finn's friendship. And now, he could be in the same situation as her. Or worse, dead.

"FN-2187."

"His name is _Finn_ ," she emphasized, overcome by the urge to correct him. He was on this ship, stuck in the place he fought so hard to escape from.

Her breathing stopped when a large, gloved hand wrapped around her throat.

"Would you like me to hurt you again?" Kylo Ren asked.

Rey realized he was right and quickly shut her mouth. She expected him to choke her again without waiting for an answer, and the twitches she felt from his hand affirmed his desire to, but he didn't. Moments passed in silence. She knew he was staring at her through the mask, and that knowledge made her squirm.

"Where is FN-2187?" she tried again, her tongue tasting bitter.

Kylo Ren removed his hand. "He is here on the ship," he said. "I am afraid, however, his luck is much worse than yours."

"Don't lay a finger on him!" Rey argued. "Otherwise ̶ "

"Otherwise _what_?" Kylo Ren retorted. He stood up to his full height. For the first time, Rey saw just how truly towering he was. And she did not like it.

The two of them fell quiet again. The silence was all-consuming ̶ it consisted of a static thickness, the kind that warned you not to talk first. But Rey had so much on her mind. She needed information, even if it came from her enemy.

"How long have I been here?"

"One fortnight," was his answer.

Her eyes grew. "Two weeks?" she asked disbelievingly. "I ̶ I ̶ what of the Resistance?"

"Your friends?" Kylo Ren asked. "They were your friends, no? Or were you simply a tool to them? They were desperate to use you, desperate to display you as their mascot to shine a withering beacon of hope into their hearts."

Ren clenched her teeth. "Answer the question."

"The battle ended," he drew out. "Four days after your capture."

"If it's been ten days since, why did it take me so long to be graced by your almighty presence?"

Kylo Ren ignored her sarcasm. "My mission was not just to lay a trap for you. There was something of importance on Takodana."

"Takodana?" her head lifted. "What?" She tried to make it sound like her basis for asking was solely due to her curiosity. She would store the information and deliver it to the Resistance. It would be a small win. Maybe she could even patch things.

"Do not pretend like I do not know you want to deliver news to your Resistance. That is, if there is anyone left to call it that." He paused for dramatic effect, then continued. "Crippled beyond function. Knowing their salvation was captured because of her own carelessness put quite the dent in their morale. They were sent scurrying to their pathetic base ̶ but the First Order still managed to gun most of them down."

Rey balled her firsts, shoving away the guilt. That could wait. "Stop. Talking."

Kylo Ren ignored her. "Picking them off was simple. We painted the galaxy with the blood of your allies. We stained the galaxy with their scre ̶ "

"I said stop!" she screamed. She could feel her vision clouding over until the man no longer stood in front of her; until the only thing she could see was the red. "When I get out ̶ I swear I'm going to ̶ I'm going to fucking kill you!"

"You will have your chance, Rey. I will give you the chance to fight me."

"Then release me from these chains so I can finish off what I started a year ago, you _coward_!"

Kylo Ren chuckled, quelling Rey's outburst. "You expect to defeat me without a lightsaber? Not a chance."

Frustrated tears began to well in Rey's eyes. She was getting nothing from him. "You knew. You knew I would come."

"Your grasp of the Force has improved since the last we met, but not enough. I knew you would come with FN-2187. It was simply a matter of preparation."

"I thought ̶ I thought I was ready. Her anger fizzled out until all that remained was pity. "That it was the best opportunity to finish off what I started," she admitted. "I was so adamant on finding you that I didn't think about the consequences." Her heart sank as the full scope of the situation sunk in. All the lives that were lost…it was all because of her. If she wasn't negligent toward her orders, Luke would have fought Kylo Ren. The Resistance would have won. The First Order wouldn't be here anymore.

 _How many deaths am I responsible for?_

Rey's body sagged, turning into a limp doll. Kylo Ren detected the change immediately and used it to his advantage.

"Imagine Luke Skywalker's reaction when he heard you were in the hands of the First Order."

Rey knew of Kylo Ren's tactic ̶ to attack her where she was weakest and strike her with all the guilt she had been holding in. And it worked.

"He's no longer my teacher. He shouldn't care about me," she responded bitterly. But inside, she felt differently. She wanted him to care. Even though he was no longer her teacher, Rey still cared about him.

"He knew. He regretted teaching you. Look where it's gotten him, questioning every decision he makes. Unable to look you straight in the eyes, like I am. He has lost his touch. He is senile."

"He is _strong_."

"Do you know just _why_ he refused to allow you to fight me? Let me tell you." He got on one knee so that he reached Rey's eye level and shifted his face closer to hers.

"Luke Skywalker is scared. He knows of your thirst. He knows your weak reign over your emotions will cause your downfall. _I_ am the link to your Dark Side. He wants to kill me so you will no longer be tempted."

"He is strong," she repeated like a mantra. "He is strong. And I am strong too."

"Do you stand by what you said?"

Even though her last sentence had come out more apprehensive than her first, Rey still asserted, "Yes. He will _never_ lose to you. He is the greatest Jedi to have ever existed."

"Jedi!" Kylo Ren laughed and Rey jumped in her chair, surprised. "You are so innocent." He tilted his head ominously to the side and then brushed his gloved hand across Ren's cheek, eliciting a snarl.

"Don't touch me!"

"Do you think there is a truly a right and wrong?" he spoke, his voice dangerously dropping to a low level. "We fight in what we believe. We believe in what we think is right."

"Are you done yet?" Rey drawled, attempting to separate her cheek from his caress. "Or are you going to bore me to death? Hurry up and finish your existential spiel."

Kylo Ren whipped around and smacked her. Hard. Rey's head was sent flying backwards, and her vision became spotted for the briefest of time. Her ears rang. A moment later, she felt the warm trickle of blood run down her temple and gather under her chin.

"You injured me," she spat.

Kylo Ren waved his dominant hand. Half the lights turned on so that the room was still partially shrouded in darkness, but she could see better. Rey scrutinized him. He was wearing the same outfit he always did ̶ a black robe that connected to an even darker cape through a Velcro neck seal. Black boots that came up to his knees stretched tightly over the black denim pants he sported. And lastly, his centerpiece: the helmet.

He returned to her side and crouched down low before slowly pulling off his mask. And then Rey gasped.

"We are equals."

There was a monstrous scar that pulsated outwards and ran from the right side of his nose all the way down to his throat. The mark throbbed a deep pink and fought for dominance against his fair complexion. It was grotesque, yet for a split second, Rey found herself yearning to touch her creation.

As suddenly as she had this urge, it went away. Kylo Ren fit the helmet back on his head before bringing over a tray.

"Your food," What had once been an irate Kylo was now a deadpan Kylo. He dropped the plate of food by her side, onto the floor. Rey judged the distance.

"I want to use my hands."

The knight placed his palm over her clasps and they popped, freeing her hands and feet. Rey immediately pulled both her wrists up to her side and rubbed them. She stared at him in disbelief.

"You're going to relinquish me from my chains?" she asked incredulously.

"You have nowhere to go. Nowhere to turn. Your best interest lies in my protection."

"Do you really expect me to believe I'm better off in your presence?"

"I have ordered everyone aboard that you are to remain unharmed. However, there are many people who wish to kill you. I advise you to stay in your cell. For your safety, and FN-2187's."

Rey didn't have a response, so she tentatively reached out for the food, afraid that Kylo Ren would change his mind and lock her back up. Or worse, throw her out to all the hostiles beyond the room. But he didn't do either. Her fingers clamped around the flimsy tray and she slowly slid off the torture chair.

The entire ordeal was quite unnerving. He watched her as she moved, and Rey felt herself shrinking. She suddenly became self-conscious, worried that her dirty face and desperation would cause Kylo Ren to hold a different opinion of her.

She made her way over to the empty corner of the room and sat down with one knee propped up, leaning her back against the hard, metallic wall.

Kylo Ren seemed pleased.

"Eat," he demanded. Rey judged the contents on her tray for the first time under the dim lighting. Nothing looked appetizing, but that didn't matter. The only thing that did was her survival, and if eating stale rations was quintessential to her preservation, she would do it.

"And change," he finished. "You reek."

Rey's cheeks flamed. Kylo Ren's arm brushed to the side and an article of clothing flew into her arms. It was a basic black robe equipped with a hood.

He turned his back toward her. The door slid open.

"How long are you going to keep me imprisoned?" she asked, right as one of his feet crossed the exit. All she could see was the back of his head, but it wasn't like she could read him with his helmet on anyways.

A pause. "You are not a prisoner," he said, "But a guest." His other foot followed.

The door slid shut, but there was still light in the room from the supply Kylo Ren gave. Rey glanced down at the outfit. She wrinkled her nose in disgust, but he did have a point. No matter how much she hated the color, her physical discomfort superseded her personal tastes. The odor emanating from her body was so severe that even she could smell herself.

She stripped herself clean of her normal garments ̶ a pair of gray capri-length pants with boots and arm wraps and a tunic ̶ and down to her underwear before wiping herself head to toe. She then slipped into the robe. It was oddly comfortable. The material was thicker than her treasured clothes, so the chilly temperature of the room affected her much less than before.

Rey's stomach grumbled, and she immediately went to work on the bread, devouring it in no time. With nothing else to do, she reverted to what she had been doing before Kylo Ren walked in ̶ sleep. She pushed at her old clothes until they formed a small mound and then set it on the tray before resting her head on top of it, with her back against the wall.

The exhaustive, lengthy exchange with Kylo Ren brought Rey's eyelids drooping in no time. It wasn't until she was teetering on the edge of unconsciousness that she thought about whether there was an underlying meaning to his 'we are equals' remark.


End file.
